


Five Times Snorpy Didn't Realize He and Chandlo Were Dating and One Time He Did

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snorpy is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Snorpy is oblivious and it's kind of adorable.
Relationships: Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Five Times Snorpy Didn't Realize He and Chandlo Were Dating and One Time He Did

They’re just kids with a crush. Chandlo's figured out how to twist flowers to make all sorts of chains and crowns. He makes them for Snorpy. Always these carefully made things of petals and pollen looped around Snorpy. They always end up crushed while playing or come apart.

Every single one Chandlo makes is precious, so Snorpy sticks a flower in his backpack. When he gets home, Floofty rolls their eyes but helps him press the flowers in a book. Snorpy labels them all, careful to make his letters neat.

Someday, he's going to give these all back to Chandlo.

* * *

It's that old burger joint where everything is drowned in grease, especially the milkshakes. But they're just teenagers doing homework together with cups of soda and an order of fries they share.

Chandlo can't help but grin, not paying attention to Snorpy talking about calculus homework. Without thinking, Chandlo wipes a bit of ketchup off Snorpy's chin with a napkin. 

Snorpy freezes like a deer caught in headlights. “Chandlo?”

Record scratch. Chandlo realizes it's the sort of thing he's seen Snorpy's dad's do over dinner. Married people stuff.

"Sorry," Chandlo lowers his head. "Um, what'd you get for question ten?"

* * *

It's not the best apartment. But it's their place. Two bedrooms, a decent common area. After a summer day spent unpacking, they both decide against cooking and go out for dinner. 

There's a pizza place a block away. So they walk. Chandlo walks close to Snorpy, which makes Snorpy feel like he should say something. They're going to be living together, after all.

"It's, um...Nice weather?"

Chandlo looks at him. "Yeah, bro. Perfect for spending time with my fave person."

When they cross the street, Chandlo takes Snorpy's paw without asking. Snorpy gives Chandlo’s paw a gentle, comforting squeeze.

* * *

The snow cancels classes, giving Snorpy the weekend off. A blessing. He's been coming down with a cold and hates the thought of homework. 

"C'mere," Chandlo pats the couch. 

Snorpy wanders over, sniffling and wrapped in a blanket. It's nice to be sick and have company. He rests his head on Chandlo's shoulder.

"We can just watch movies," Chandlo tells him. "It's fine, Snorpy."

"Thanks," Snorpy croaks.

They watch a movie together, some silly romantic movie. Chandlo keeps an arm around Snorpy, who keeps nodding off. Having Chandlo run his claws gently through Snorpy's hair helps soothe him to sleep.

* * *

The ferris wheel looks out over the sea and the city. A perfect view. Everything tinged navy blue and violet in the twilight. Below them, carnival games go on.

"Hey Snorpy?"

"Hmm?"

Chandlo takes Snorpy's paw. "I really love you, dude."

Snorpy smiles. "I care for you too, Chandlo. More than anyone in the whole world."

Laughing, Chandlo cups Snorpy's face. "No, like, I love-love you dude."

"Oh." Snorpy can feel his face heat up. 

Chandlo leans in. It’s a quick, chaste peck on Snorpy’s cheek. Snorpy opens his mouth to speak, but the ferris wheel jerks back to life.

* * *

Snorpy makes sure he looks perfect for the occasion. It's just that burger joint they practically lived in as teenagers. But they remember the milkshakes fondly. And the lingering stares they used to give each other while ignoring their homework. 

Hopefully the place has cut down on the grease since then.

"Ready to go?" Chandlo asks, car keys in his paw.

"Just a minute, love." Snorpy straightens his tie for the twentieth time tonight. "Now I'm ready."

Chandlo takes Snorpy 's paw. "Snorpy, we're just going to get burgers.”

”Yes, well,” Snorpy sighs. “This is the first time I’ve realized we’re dating and I want things to be perfect.”

“It will be,” Chandlo tells him, “because we’re together.”

Snorpy lets himself be led. He trusts Chandlo, he really does. But there's a gnawing sense of unease.

It's a short drive. Over before Snorpy realizes.

The place looks a little more modern, some updated signs and light fixtures. But it's the same place they remember.

"We should see if our spot's still there," Chandlo suggests as they step inside.

Snorpy's relieved it's slightly less greasy than he remembers. And their spot is still there, the back corner by the window. It looks almost unchanged, like they've just got off school and are ready to spend an afternoon studying over fries.

The table's familiar. And the food, slightly changed, prods that sense of nostalgia in Snorpy.

"Bro, are you okay?" Chandlo pauses.

Snorpy nods. "I'm alright."

Without thinking, Snorpy takes a napkin and wipes a stray bit of ketchup from Chandlo's face. It's tender, the sort of thing married couples do. The sort of thing Snorpy's seen his fathers do a thousand times both at home and at conference dinners.

“Remember the time I did that to you?” Chandlo asks, burger forgotten. “And I freaked out about it because I thought you were going to think it was weird?”

“I told Floofty I was never going to wash my face again,” Snorpy admits. “And then they called me a ‘hopelessly lovelorn imbecile.’”

Chandlo laughs. "That's Floofty for you."

Snorpy looks down at the table. "Chandlo, do you regret us not talking about things sooner?"

"Nah. I worried I was gonna scare you off, Snorpy," Chandlo admits. "I know you get really anxious so I never brought it up."

"And I was entirely blind to our situation because I didn't want to scare you off, Chandlo.”

"Well, now we both know." Chandlo drags some fries through ketchup, chewing them thoughtfully. He swallows and adds, “We’re an unstoppable team, Snorpy. We don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“You’re right. You’ve always been right.”

“Not always. Remember that time we got into an argument over whose way of making spaghetti was better.”

“How could I forget?” Snorpy chuckles. “We ended up so mad that we cooked both the broken and unbroken pasta in the same pot.”

“And I thought you were going to sprain something laughing.”

“I’m glad we don’t have to be afraid, Chandlo.”


End file.
